Catatan Perjalanan Hotaru Menuju Edo
by Zerou
Summary: Hotaru berpetualang mencari Kyo yang hilang setelah menang menaklukan 'Aka no Ou' dan bermaksud mengalahkannya. Apakah orang seperti dia bisa berhasil mencapai Edo?


Catatan Perjalanan Hotaru Menuju Edo

Catatan Perjalanan Hotaru Menuju Edo

Disclaimer: Akimine Kamijo

Author: Zerou

Rating:

Genre: Adventure

Kisah ini terjadi setelah Kyo menghilang dalam pertarungannya melawan 'Red King'. Hotaru dari Shiseiten atau nama lainnya Keikoku dari Goyosei melakukan perjalanan ke Edo setelah pertempurannya dengan teman-temannya melawan Klan Mibu selesai. Tujuannya adalah mengalahkan Kyo!

Ia berjalan menuju Edo dari Kyoto yang arah tujuannya ke Timur. Tapi, Hotaru memang Hotaru. Meskipun sudah dibilang ke Timurpun, dia nggak akan berjalan ke arah Timur. Dia pasti 'nyasar' ke arah yang lain. Kali ini, dia malah nyasar ke pelabuhan dan dengan santainya dia naik kapal yang menuju China!

Tanggal x bulan x

Aku memulai perjalanan ke Edo untuk melawan Kyo. Kalau di sana mungkin aku akan bisa menemuinya. Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya!

Tanggal xx bulan x

Aku belum sampai di Edo. Aku harus menaiki sebuah balok kayu yang besar dan banyak orang yang bisa diangkutnya. Terlebih lagi balok kayu itu bisa mengapung di laut. Hebat!! Baru kali ini aku naik benda seperti ini. Kyo, tunggu aku di Edo sana!

Tanggal x bulan y

Aku menemukan binatang unik yang tak pernah aku lihat dan bermain-main dengannya. Binatang itu mirip Yun-Yun. Bentuknya bulat, gendut, warnanya belang hitam putih, suka makan rumpun bambu. Sekarang Yun-Yun lagi ngapain, ya?

Tanggal xx bulan y

Kali ini aku bertemu dengan banyak orang dan mengalahkan mereka. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka menyerangku. Lagipula aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka ucapkan. Yang jelas mereka lebih lemah dari Kyo.

Hotaru si Pengembara Nyasar melangkahkan kakinya dan berujung di pelabuhan. Dia naik kapal tanpa tahu tujuannya lagi.

Tanggal x bulan z

Aku naik balok kayu itu lagi. Kini aku sudah tahu apa namanya. Ini 'kapal'. Edo itu jauh, ya. Sepertinya aku akan sampai di sana masih lama, deh. Kyo, bersabarlah menungguku.

Perahu (kapal) yang ditumpangi Hotaru tidak menuju Edo. Kapal itu menuju India!

Tanggal xx bulan z

Edo itu benar-benar jauh, ya. Jepang juga sepertinya luas sekali. Aku melihat bangunan aneh yang belum pernah kulihat. Atapnya berbentuk bulat, tapi Cuma separo. Orang-orang di sana juga memakai penutup kepala yang katanya namanya sorban. Aku juga memakainya.

Tanggal x bulan x

Aku menunggangi binatang yang besar sekali. Telinganya lebar, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan telingaku. Hidungnya panjang, kadang menyemprotku seenaknya. Kalau ngantuk, aku bisa tidur di atasnya.

Tanggal xx bulan x

Aku sampai pada tempat di mana aku tidak tahu. Baru berjalan sebentar isinya hanya pasir. Aku harus memakai pakaian yang menutupi seluruh tubuh, itu saran orang sana, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya. Yah, seperti waktu aku jadi Keikoku. Aku juga harus naik binatang berpunuk 2. Panas...

Tanggal x bulan y

Hari ini aku dihadang perampok. Tapi, aku tidak punya apa-apa. Terpaksa, deh. Aku yang merampok mereka. Lumayan, dapat uang dan makanan untuk perjalanan ke Edo.

Tanggal xx bulan y

Baru tahu aku, kalau melakukan perjalanan ke Edo akan menemukan benda berbentuk segitiga besar sekali. Menakjubkan. Aku ingin memanjatnya hingga puncak. Tapi, sepertinya kalau kupanjat akan jatuh...

Tanggal x bulan z

Aku sekarang naik kapal lagi. Guncangannya hebat. Badai datang tadi malam katanya. Aku 'kan tidur, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau ada badai datang dan 'sedikit' merusak kapal. Tapi, tadi malam aku tidak merasakan guncangannya.

Tanggal xx bulan z

Siang hari yang cerah. Rasanya Edo itu memang benar-benar jauh. Tidak sampai-sampai. Lama... Hari ini ada perampok di laut. Memangnya bisa, ya merampok di laut.

"Serahkan harta dan makanan kalian!" ancam perampok itu. Para penumpang sudah ketakutan.

"Ogah," jawab Hotaru tiba-tiba.

"Apa?!"

Hotaru bicara lagi,"Untuk apa menyerahkannya pada kalian. Itu 'kan milikku." Hotaru bicara tanpa ekspresi dan seenaknya.

"Bukannya itu milik kami?!" pikir penumpang lain dalam benak mereka.

"Kau menantang, ya?"

Hotaru menghela nafas,"Padahal aku Cuma ingin bertemu Kyo, tapi kalau berkelahi aku layani," kata Hotaru seakan meremehkan perampok itu.

Para permpok itu serentak menyerang Hotaru. Mereka mencabut pedang mereka dan menyerang Hotaru secara bersamaan dari berbagai sudut.

"1, 2, 3, ...," hitung Hotaru (menghitung jumlah perampok).

"Hmmm... banyak lawan satu," ujar Hotaru bingung sambil menyerang balas.

Tak lama kemudian, perampok-perampok itu terkapar. Terlihat pemandangan lautan mayat manusia yang berlumuran darah.

"Setan...," pikir penumpang lain.

"Kalau hanya seperti ini, sih kecil. Lebih lemah dariku," ejek Hotaru.

Lalu, muncullah Sang Bos yang perkasa. Tampang... nyeremin. Badan berotot, tapi entah otaknya.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini terhadap anak buahku?!" geram Si Bos.

Serempak penumpang kapal, cleaning servicenya, nahkoda kapal sampai kaptennya menunjuk Hotaru.

"Dia!!" tunjuk mereka bersamaan.

"Beraninya membuatku marah..."

"Emang. Sepertinya kau tidak lebih kuat dari anak buahmu," ujar Hotaru menambah api kemarahan si Bos.

Si Bos menyerang Hotaru dengan membabi buta. Cara menyerangnya mirip Bontenmaru, dengan tangan kosong.

"Seperti si Anjing," gumam Hotaru, "Tapi, lebih lemah."

Di tempat lain...

"Hatchi!!"

"Kamu flu Bontenmaru?" tanya Akari.

"Mungkin..." ujar Bontenmaru sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Sini kusembuhkan. Tapi, mana rahasiamu?" tawar Akari.

"Ogah. Ini bisa sembuh sendiri!"

"Ayolah..."

Bontenmaru diserang Akari yang masih ingin mengetahui rahasia orang lain.

"TIDAKK!!" teriak Bontenmaru.

Kita balik ke kisah perjalanan Hotaru saja...

Sementara kita barusan menceritakan kisah si 'Anjing', Hotaru sudah mengalahkan si Bos dengan sempurna.

"Kau... kuat..." ujar Bos itu yang sudah seperti mayat hidup.

"Kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Kyo."

Si Bos memegang tangan Hotaru. Dia berkata, "Jadilah bos kami!" pinta bos itu dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Jadi bos... sepertinya menyenangkan. Tapi, merepotkan," pikir Hotaru.

"No!" jawab tegas Hotaru. (sejak kapan dia bisa bahasa Inggris!?)

"Why?!" tanya bos itu kaget.

"Menyenangkan, sih... tapi, merepotkan. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Kyo dan mengalahkannya."

"Kalau begitu, akan kami antarkan ke tempatnya. Sebagai orang yang kuhormati karena kau orang yang berani mengalahkanku."

"Jadi, selama ini belum ada yang berani mengalahkan si lemah ini? Semua orang pengecut," ujar Hotaru dalam hati.

Hotaru mengikuti bos itu menaiki kapal perampok itu.

"Akhirnya si Setan Egois itu pergi!"

"Hore!! Bravo!!"

Penumpang kapal yang ditumpangi Hotaru sebelumnya bersorak gembira. (Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan selama ini di kapal itu?!)

Tanggal xx bulan z

Aku berhasil mengalahkan perampok itu. Bos mereka seperti si Anjing Bontenmaru, tapi lemah. Mereka mengantarkanku ke Edo. Jadi, mereka itu baik, ya. Mereka juga memberiku makan dan pakaian kelompok mereka, tutup kepala yang aneh. Mereka bilang itu topi bajak laut. Bajak laut itu apa, sih?

"Di mana tempat Kyo yang ingin kau kalahkan itu?" tanya si Bos.

"Edo, Jepang."

"Kenapa orang ini bisa sampai di sini?!" pikir bos itu dalam benak dan kaget.

Tanggal x bulan y

Perjalanan ke Edo melewati lautan sungguh panjang. Bagaimana kabar teman-teman, ya? Si Banci Akari, si Buta Akira, si Anjing Bontenmaru dan lainnya mungkin sedang bersenang-senang. Si 'Baka Aniki' juga mungkin sudah mati mengejar... orang berambut singa berwarna putih itu... oh... ya... ehm... siapa, ya?

Perjalanan Hotaru pun selesai. Ia telah turun dari kapal perampok itu dan ia melambaikan tangan dari daratan. Ia sudah berteman baik dengan para perampok itu. Kini dia sudah tidak nyasar lagi. Ia telah mencapai Edo setelah perjalanan yang sangat panjang. Hotaru tinggal mencari di mana Kyo berada.

"Kyo, tunggulah aku dan aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Semoga orang itu tidak tersesat lagi.

END


End file.
